A Night and A Pub
by JohnTheMoon
Summary: Five brother meet in a pub. It has been a while since they all have gathered, but they were brothers, nothing could change that fact. Rated T: Alcohol


**Hey guys, here is my next one-shot. Another little short thing about the Eds, just something I came up with and decided to get it out of the way now eh? Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.**

 _EastSide "Pub". 11:21 PM. November 21, 2016._

"Thanks again Edd! See ya tomorrow night!" The last bar patron said as he and his friends laughed away and went into conversation.

Edd gave a silent wave to the frequent stranger. A content smile and a stubble under said smile. The gap in his tooth was still present and his signature hat covered the short mop of hair on his head. His shirt was white and unbuttoned at the top. His jeans were slightly ripped and as he cleaned the glass with a white cloth, his steel toed boots squeaked on the wooden floor.

The Ed was behind a polished, marble counter and behind an impressive display of alcoholic beverages of all kinds. In front of the counter was the many round tables and seats, now in needing of being flipped over onto the tables. There was a grid of windows that were across the way on the other wall of the large room and went left to the door. The glass was made to make the outside and inside look distorted, depending on where you stood. The right of the counter was simply the VIP area with booths and special types of liquor, wine, and beer for the extra cost of sixty dollars. A flight of stairs were above and lead to his living quarters along with the seven guest rooms he had for those who wanted to stay in a place for a bit. In terms, Edd had a tavern along with breakfast, lunch, and dinner being served in another section of the building.

He loved working in the bar section. What could he say? He Knew his beverages. No way anyone in the city could match his Pub's quality. Edd was a smart boy, definitely beyond his years when he was in school and college. He loved the academics and his family was profoundly surprised to hear of his decision to open up a bar. Edd surprised himself too, but he just stumbled upon the idea himself in college while in a club. A group member offered him a job, and he vehemently denied about working in a bar but with him needing the money, he decided to go for it. He loved it more than he thought, and though he graduated as valedictorian of his class, he decided to get into the business.

Then he even asked the gentleman who offered him the job a position in his Pub, which was an affectionate title as the real name was EastSide, and he agreed. Soon, the gentleman even got his older brother to work as the Bouncer for the bar. Said gentleman came out from the VIP section, a tired smile on his own face.

"Hey Edd, had a good day as we always had." The gentleman said. He had black spiky hair, just as tall as Eddy and with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a red jacket and a blue shirt underneath, his voice was playful and amiable. His jeans were intact and dark blue and his running shoes were black.

"Indeed Dante, as we always had. Is Techlin still up stairs resting?" Edd asked fondly of his friend.

Before he could answer, another smoother, colder and rougher voice spoke up from above, "I was resting. Was there any trouble?" Said man had dark, short hair, though unkept. His light blue eyes were steely, cool, and lazy yet interested, a sort of fierceness that were accompanied with his highly defined body of muscle. The black long sleeve shirt with ES on the left breast fit him perfectly along with his cargo pants and steel toed khaki boots, He looked down from the second floor with a small, lazy smile of his own.

"No, not this time, I think you scared off the people from before, but you know how it is, enough drinks get anyone to go off." Edd chuckled lightly. Techlin joined them down below. Edd had three glasses out and poured them all a drink from the wine, they always ended the night with a toast, whether all three, two, or just one of them was there. They took their drinks and gave a toast and took their drinks with a satisfied sigh.

"Are they coming tonight?" Dante asked putting the chairs up. He was fast in doing so, having done it for three years at the most.

"Yeah, they should be here by now, right?" Techlin said looking at his phone to see the time to be on fast approach to midnight.

"Yes, they will be, Callie won't mind, right?" Edd asked worriedly to the man.

"She definitely won't. She says hello to you and to say hello to those two once they come in." Techlin informed. Dante joined them again, having finished.

Dante took the chance to speak, "I miss those guys so much, I wonder how they are doing."

"Eddy is fine. Heard of him opening up his restaurant not too far from here. Surprised he went into cooking so easily. Ed is still in animation and designed, said he would be staying here for a while as an representative from his company. Essentially, he is starting the business branch here in First City." Edd had explained to his two best friends of his other two best friends. He remembered receiving the letters of their visit weeks ago, surprisingly around the first time.

"Didn't you say they been in close contact since we all left?" Techlin recalled their short year together, the year just before the university was over for them all and they all hanged out like best friends, more so than that, brothers. He remembered the drink they shared before they left. Men who drink together are brothers.

"Yes, close contact. Skype, email, the two of them are inseparable at times. Before I moved to Peach Creek, they were best friends." Edd said with a wistful smile, wishing he was there with them sooner.

The two blood brothers shared another smile along with Edd's. The warm lighting of the Pub was enough to relax anyone. The door opened and the cold air entered, a sign of winter coming and the end of fall. In the door were two figures, one short and the other tall.

"Eddy, Ed!" Double D shouted with glee.

"Sockhead and the Gates, long time no see!" Eddy said with a maniac sized smile as he came into the light, stomping off the snow of his boots before entering. He had a yellow sweater and a red stripe going through the middle. His dress pants were black and so were his dress shoes. Behind him was Ed, a dark red with a full blown beard. His Irish heritage was clear.

"Double D!" Ed shouted and rushed to hug his best friend. He tackled him to the ground, shaking the entire building and the bottles clanked.

"Hello Ed. *gasp* very good *choke* to see you." Edd said as he was crushed by the strong man's hug. The sight was met with knowing and simple smiles. Ed dropped the man and he took deep breaths of life. Ed had his signature green jacket on, a fully red dress shirt underneath and a black tie and dress pants and shoes. The two of them had came from a party.

"Eddy," Techlin said and shook his hand.

"Tech," Eddy said and the two went to the nearest table, hands still in the shaking as they both took seats and starting an arm wrestle match.

"See you got a little stronger." Techlin said as he tried to dominate his opponent.

"Same to you, pal." Eddy said as they dueled it out.

Techling smiled,"Once I heard you go into the cooking business, thought you be scrawny and weak as always."

Eddy laughed. "In your dreams, Gates. You wish you could be me!" The two continued and were watched by the three other men who were used to the sight of them and their antics.

"Dante, I'm glad to see you are doing well." Ed ruffled the boys head and laughed at his face that showed annoyance.

"Good to see you too, Ed. Missed you guys!" Dante said with gritted teeth as he smacked the hand away. Ed let out another round of laughter.

Edd kept his eyes on two arm wrestlers. "Things never change, huh?" Edd said.

"Yeah, glad things don't change either, Double D. Despite everything, we are still friends." Ed said with his arm around the smart Ed's shoulder.

"Definitely." Edd said as they watched the two arm wrestle. It took a while, but they gave up, another draw and another handshake to end it.

"Alright Sockhead, what's new in life?" Eddy said hoisting himself up on the counter.

"Nothing much, just same ole, same ole." The man responded.

"Wife's good?" Ed asked as he eyed the assortment of alcohol on the wall before spotting the Peach Wine on the high shelf. Dante already had two more glasses out for the two. Getting the Peach Wine down and set it on the table. It was a large glass, one that could take an entire night to finish between them.

"Yes, Marie is doing fine. How is the single life coming along?" Edd asked, knowing the artist had trouble finding a girl.

"I'm dating a sweet girl I met a coffee shop, her name is Andrea. Almost two months since we met."

"Congrats Ed!" Techlin said, giving him a light tap on the shoulder.

Eddy took a glance at Techlin. "You still with that witch of a wife of yours?" Eddy's crude comment was met with a slap to his head.

"She's fine," Tech chuckled, "She said to do that for you when I saw ya."

"That stinking…"Eddy mumbled angrily, rubbing his head.

"You can tell her on Thanksgiving when we all get together at your restaurant." Dante said and remember their plans that they were to discuss tonight. However, Edd, felt that they needed to address something before hand.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, we all know that it has been a long day." Edd stated and it was true. their lives were busy managing all the things they did. "we can all play catch up and make plans with this drink of ours." He referenced the Peach Wine.

"Yeah, Double D is right." Ed said as the bartender filled the glasses to the top with the peach scented liquid.

"Well he is the smartest of us." Eddy stated with a sly grin as he took his glass.

"What shall we toast to?" Dante asked taking his own glass.

"What about to our brotherhood, let the years be great, and let our friendship prosper?" Techlin suggested and it was immediately agreed on.

They all looked to one another. They all came a long way. They all loved each other more than anything. They were not only toasting to their brotherhood, but to their lives to being their for one another. It didn't matter whoever else they dealt with. They came first. They were brothers. As men who drink together are brothers.

They pulled back their glasses before clashing, the liquid content spilling out yet their smiles, their hearts, were large and proud. The image to a bystander would be etched in their minds always as brothers clashed their drinks and all was happy, all was brotherly, all was family, all was joyous.

So with a thundering clash and mighty roar, they shouted their creed, their souls, their life as one, as men, as brothers. All in a brotherly night and a pub.

"To brotherhood!"

 **AND DONE!**

 **Well, that was fun! I enjoyed writing this a lot. Really felt good. I hope you all enjoyed this as well.**

 **As always leave a review and such and tell me what you guys thing.**

 **See ya! Stay safe. Happy Holidays as well!**

JohnTheMoon, out!


End file.
